Martin "Stone" Lexington
Introduction Martin "Stone" Lexington was born in 33 BBY. He along with nearly everyone else his age enlisted into the Imperial Military at around 14 BBY as there were little to no other future opportunities after schooling on his home planet of Teyr. While in the military, he served as a Stormtrooper, Navy Trooper, Galaax Team, and High Command. Life Before the Military: 33 BBY - 14 BBY Martin Lexington was born in 33 BBY to the parents of Horace and Mariah Lexington. Martin lived on the planet of Teyr, in which he and his family lived a relatively economically stable life. Although the Clone Wars was plunging the rest of the galaxy into conflict, the planet of Teyr remained almost entirely untouched by the war. Civilians of the planet continued throughout their daily lives all the way until the announcement that the Imperial military was accepting regular human recruits. Many humans around him, especially those just entering adulthood, signed up for the military almost instantaneously, as there were few other opportunities that were provided on the planet. After around a week of making up his mind, Martin finally decided to join his peers in the army. His parents, although disappointed with him leaving them, were ultimately supportive of his decision to join, and thus began Martin's career in the Galactic Empire's Military. Military Career: 14 BBY - Present (1 ABY) Stormtrooper Academy: 14 BBY - 14 BBY In the training academy, Martin was surrounded by many familiar faces from his home planet. Many of the recruits, including Martin himself, thought that the training would be a walk in the park, however, their hopes were quickly eradicated by their Clone Wars veteran instructor. The instructor expected nothing other than what he would see from his brethren, and obviously, nobody was able to even come close to meeting his expectations. As the course continued, Martin was provided the nickname of "Stone" due to his visible lack of emotion and motivation when accomplishing most tasks during training. Eventually, despite the trainer's failed attempt at making the cadets a new breed of Clone Troopers, most cadets managed to graduate. Stormtrooper Career: 14 BBY - 12 BBY Navy Trooper Career: 12 BBY - 11 BBY Galaax Team Career: 11 BBY - 1 ABY Stone had a very difficult time adapting to the environment of Galaax Team. Everybody aside from him was a clone. However, these weren't just ordinary clones, everyone in Galaax Team had served in some sort of special forces branch for the Republic's Clone Army. All of them held little patience for the mistakes that Stone would make in the field early into his Galaax Team career, which got him threatened with expulsion multiple times. However, living up to the expectations of his squad wasn't the only problem. Although they were all part of the same group, there was an obvious communication barrier between him and everyone else. While the rest of the team would bond with each other by sharing their experiences from the Clone Wars, Stone would just lay in his bunk. Slowly but surely, Stone began to open up to his squadmates and began to get rid of his mindset of clones being sub-human to, well, humans. Despite this opinion of his, he never voiced it to others. With greater bondage between him and his squadmates, Stone also began to perform better out in the field. Unfortunately for Stone, after his mini "Golden Age" in Galaax Team, the group was plagued by a wave of several casualties within the squad. However, his squad wasn't the only place in which death had occurred, Stone had also discovered the deaths of multiple friends from his home planet. Although he knew ts was inevitably going to happen, he still couldn't help but feel sorrowful. In approximately 5 BBY, Brine, the very long-lasting commander of Galaax Team, had been promoted to high command, which made Speedy the new CO of the battalion, causing Stone to move up to the XO position. Unfortunately, Speedy did not last anywhere near as long, propelling Stone into the Commander spot, for which he was greatly unprepared for. He was now in charge of an elite group of clones as a regular human. Before any long term problems began to occur, however, Stone was provided the opportunity to join the Imperial Army High Command, which he gladly accepted. Army High Command: 1 ABY - 2 ABY At best, Stone was inconsistent while serving in the position of Army High Command. Despite this, he still had some moments where he rose to the occasion. The most notable of the campaigns he led was the campaign on Siberia, where he was in charge of several greatly successful attacks on rebel holdouts located on the planet. Aside from the campaign on Siberia, there wasn't anything of much importance that happened until the disastrous mission that was the first attack on Hoth. Stone's group had been separated by the rest of the army sent down to the surface, and were lost in the storm. Stone's group took shelter in a Rebel bunker that they had taken over. All was relatively well until Captain Solo's Renegade Squadron made a successful attempt at retaking the base. When the dust settled, only around 7 people including Stone remained. Afterwards, when provided with the decision to either join the Rebel Alliance or becoming a prisoner, Stone chose to be a prisoner of war. He served time in prison until approximately 15 years after the galactic civil war ended because of his relatively important role in serving the Empire.